


A Sticky Tryst

by Scourgelover



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knotting, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, copulatory tie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scourgelover/pseuds/Scourgelover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackarachnia and Silverbolt try mating for the first time, and nearly get caught!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sticky Tryst

As he did with increasing frequency of late, Silverbolt had used the opportunity of "going out on patrol" to secretly meet with Blackarachnia.

What neither of them realized was that Blackarachnia was entering Cyber-estrus, the fertile period every female Transformer experiences. When experiencing it prior to Silverbolt's emergence from his stasis pod, Blackarachnia would invariably mate with either Megatron or Tarantulas. Tarantulas of course had, on Megatron's orders, fitted Blackarachnia with a device that would suppress cyber-ovulation. It wasn't that Megatron didn't want progeny from either union, but the risk of her being impregnated by a Maximal was something the Predacon Leader couldn't bear to contemplate. He well knew the habits of femmes in their fertile stage, and their tendency to mate with whichever mech happened to be available at the time. He would have ordered Tarantulas to suppress the cycle entirely, but he enjoyed mating with her on such occasions far too much to consider it.

But since Blackarachnia and Silverbolt had become attracted to each other, Blackarachnia no longer wanted to feel the touch of either Tarantulas or Megatron, or that new fuzor, Quickstrike. While Quickstrike had a somewhat gentlemechly manner that was almost respectful, she found his awkward attempts at courting her - not to mention his delusional insistence that she was "his" femme - to be distasteful. The other two were selfish and thought only of their own needs. Megatron's enormous rod had nearly split her in half, or at least that's how it felt to her, on numerous occasions.

"Milady," Silverbolt said, as he approached the femme. He sniffed the air, the scent of the femme's condition hitting his sensors rather strongly, causing him to blink.

"Oh, there you are," Blackarachnia replied, grasping his arm with a pincer and tugging him towards a small cave, for more privacy.

Silverbolt obediently followed. Once they were inside, they embraced with a kiss. The flavor of the femme's oral lubricants were even more of a turn-on, and Silverbolt's canine senses picked up on the cyber-estrus advertisements in them immediately. The closest they had gotten previously to actually interfacing was second base, and they'd discovered it was extremely awkward to reach Silverbolt's penis while he was in robot mode. It apparently didn't need an erection to maintain stiffness, as there appeared to be a solid core within.

In her current condition, the lust burning in Blackarachnia's core was causing her to stroke between her lover's thighs. "I want you inside me," she moaned, and through the buzz of sensations caused by the scent she was giving off, Silverbolt did not object. Instead, he returned to Beast Mode, and the instant he did so, his tapered penis, which was almost purple with arousal, began emerging from his furry sheath.

Blackarachnia grinned, and turned around, getting on her hands and knees to allow the Fuzor to mount. She patted one of her buttocks with a pincer invitingly. Silverbolt needed no further encouragement as he practically leaped onto her back, his penis prodding and poking as he attempted to find her open and dripping interface port. Once he found it, he thrust up into her to the hilt.

Blackarachnia moaned at the intrusion, and the purplish organ felt like it was growing in width while it was inside her. Silverbolt's hips were now pumping steadily, and he began panting as the exertion caused him to heat up. Then suddenly it felt like something even wider had been pushed into her port, and she almost howled as an immediate orgasm tore through her, the pressure from this extra width driving her to heights of pleasure that she'd never gotten from even Megatron's thick penis.

Silverbolt uttered a growl of pleasure, and his rod began shooting its emissions into the femme's port, filling her up and even starting to leak a little where they were joined. This lasted for several minutes, and the heat of the fluids that filled her caused Blackarachnia to start to build up to another climax. Silverbolt had stopped moving, but his penis was still twitching within her, still cumming, and the enormous width of it was still pressing on her g-sensor. It was the most amazing sexual encounter she'd ever had.

Blackarachnia climaxed again from all the pressure within her, but then the pleasure began fading. Silverbolt was still on top of her, and hadn't budged since his climax. "Hey. Rover. You done yet?" she wondered.

"Oh, sorry," he said, almost absentmindedly. He began to dismount, but then stopped.

"What are you doing?" Blackarachnia almost demanded.

"Apologies. I appear to be stuck."

"WHAT?"

Blackarachnia now felt the enormous width trying to pull out of her port. She hadn't noticed the previous attempt, as it had given her a shot of pleasure rather than discomfort. Now it was starting to become a bit painful.

"Wait, stop!" Blackarachnia said, "I forgot, you're a dog."

"What does that have to do with it?" Silverbolt wondered.

"Dogs, you know, earth animals. They have a large swelling at the base of the penis that gets bigger when they have an erection. I never figured you'd have one too, because you're a Maximal, not a real dog," Blackarachnia explained, "It's called a knot, and it locks the penis inside the female for a while. I guess we're going to have to wait until the swelling goes down. But could you get off me somehow, because holding up your weight for this long is really awkward."

"Oh, uh, of course, milady," Silverbolt replied sheepishly. He got down off Blackarachnia from the side, then almost as if by instinct, he turned around completely, his penis bent at an angle it had never been bent before, so they were butt-to-butt. And somehow this felt perfectly natural to him. "So, do you know how long it takes for it to go down?" he asked a little while later.

"I don't know. Maybe 20 cycles," Blackarachnia replied. She uttered another moan, as the sensation of the knot turning inside her as Silverbolt dismounted added something extra to the pleasure she was feeling.

It wasn't long after that, when they heard Cheetor fighting Waspinator outside. "Oh slag. Slag slag slag slag slag," Blackarachnia muttered, "We are so going to get in deep slag if either of them catches us like this."

"Silverbolt, are you out there? I need backup!" Cheetor's voice came over the Fuzor's comlink.

"Affirmative. I will be there as soon as possible. I'm....a little tied up at the moment," Silverbolt responded.

A few seconds later, Waspinator's voice came over Blackarachnia's comlink. "Where spider bots? Where snake bot? Wazzzzpinator need help!"

"I think it's almost ready to come out," Silverbolt said presently, and pulled. The organ popped out of Blackarachnia's port with an audible sound, taking some of the fluids with it. It wouldn't return to its sheath, so he began licking it madly to get it to cooperate.

Blackarachnia wasted no time in transforming to Beast Mode and skittering out of the cave, taking a roundabout route so that she was now behind Waspinator. She transformed and began firing her leg machine-guns at Cheetor, who had to duck and roll to avoid it.

"Silverbolt, MAXIMIZE! Ow!" As the Fuzor transformed, it felt like his penis had gotten pinched a little bit when it was shifted to a more protected area, since his erection had not entirely diminished. He ran out of the cave, got behind Cheetor, and flung two feather-missiles at Waspinator, who got hit right in the middle of his chest, knocking him out of the air. "OWWW! Why Universe haaaaate Wazzzpinator?" the Predacon whined, as he hit the ground. Blackarachnia reverted to Beast Mode again, grabbed him in her pedipalps, and dragged him away, beating a hasty retreat.

"Well, you showed up just in time," Cheetor said to Silverbolt, "Thanks."

"Happy to be of help," Silverbolt replied, and he hoped to Primus that Cheetor wasn't smelling the scent of mating that had started to waft out of the cave. "Shall we be off?" He transformed to Beast Mode and spread his wings.

"Good idea," the transmetal feline agreed, transforming to his flying Beast Mode and taking off, the Fuzor following along behind.

The End!


End file.
